La Reliquia de la Destruccion
by NewSilverWolf94
Summary: Last Star es un unicornio dedicado a la arqueología qué hace el descubrimiento de su vida, pero con ello regresa alguien qué amenaza al mundo entero, algo qué remota a veinte años a su pasado. ¿Podrá el y un grupo de ponis detener aquel antiguo mal qué los amenaza? (Suspendido temporalmente).
1. Prologo

"¿Estás segura de qué nada malo va a pasar?". Preguntaba un potrillo color canela y crin color crema mientras miraba temeroso los extraños símbolos de las paredes.

"Claro qué sí, ya estuve muchas veces aquí". Le contesta un potrilla pegaso color lima y crin naranja mientras se abría pasó en medio de unas piedras qué cubrían un hueco. "Mira, ahí ésta". Dijo después de meterse y señalando a un objeto qué estaba flotando sobre un pedestal de piedra.

"Wow". El potro se quedó asombrado de lo qué su amiga le mostraba.

Tras un breve momento ambos se acercaron para notar después d qué se trataba de un simple artefacto roto de color dorado, qué estaba sujeto a una cuerda en forma de collar. Ella lo quiso tomar, pero de pronto una luz enceguecedora la cubrió.

"Doctor, despierta, necesitamos qué venga urgente". Le decía una voz afuera de la tienda.

El doctor, qué hasta ese momento se encontraba dormido se despierta de golpe producto de aquel sueño qué tuvo, Un sueño qué le recordaba el día en qué tanto su vida cambio como la de su mejor amiga. El semental de color canela, se levanta apenas del catre qué algunos de los excavadores le habían puesto para qué el pudiera dormir, después de lagos días sin descanso de excavar en una vieja ruina. Refregándose un ojo sale de la tienda, para encontrarse con un poni unicornio qué llevaba un sombrero de excursionista y gafas, qué lo estaba esperando para decirle algo, pero qué de pronto se puso a ver el objeto qué le colgaba al doctor del cuello. Tras notar a donde miraba aquel poni, el semental agarra el objeto y se lo guarda bajo la camisa.

"Dígame señor Ground ¿Qué tiene para decirme?". Le decía en un tono bastante serio.

"Oh sí, lo encontramos". Contrato volviendo en sí.

"¿Qué encontraron?".

"La tumba de Night Sweet". Ante ésta respuesta el semental se encamina rápidamente a la zona de excavación, en donde se podía ver qué debajo de un montón de tierra estaba levantado un antiguo edificio qué era rodeado por varios ponis qué esperaban a qué el doctor se acercara a ver el hallazgo.

"Aún no puedo creer qué su corazonada sobre la ubicación de este templo fuera acertada, pensé qué cavar veinte metros al este del lugar de donde debería estar este edificio sería un mal gasto de nuestros recurso, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario". Le seguía hablando el poni mientras iban llegando a un hueco qué habían formado para poder ingresar.

"¿Ya han entrado al lugar?". Preguntó el poni mientras examinaba el hueco.

"Sólo para comprobar qué era el edificio adecuado, estábamos esperando a qué usted llegara para poder continuar la exploración". El semental con esto en mente se metió para encontrarse en un lugar villas parece habían inscripciones antiguas y grabados interesantes.

Con el bajaron también el señor Ground y un par de ponis del equipo de excavación. Estuvieron caminando siguiendo las inscripciones hasta llegar a una gran puerta en donde había el dibujo de una alicornio de cuatro alas, en sus cascos sostenía una espada la cual estaba clavada en la cabeza de un poni mientras esta estaba parada sobre un montón de cuerpos de diferentes especies. Los cuatro se quedaron ahí de pie observando aquella imagen por un momento. El doctor puso su casco en el pecho como queriendo tomar con fuerza el collar qué llevaba debajo de la camisa.

El tiempo había pasado y ya habían abierto la recámara, sólo para encontrar la tumba de Night Sweet una de las más importantes sirvientas de Kali, la diosa de la destrucción, algunos de arqueólogos qué acompañaban al doctor se quedaron adentro a examinar los símbolos qué habían en las paredes y el ataúd en donde reposan sus restos. La noche había caído y el doctor de encontraba en su tienda recostado en el catre observando el fragmento de reliquia qué tenía de collar, y con ello los recuerdos de aquel día volvían a su memoria.

Cuando su amiga quiso tomar la reliquia ésta empezó a emitir una luz muy fuerte qué después salió disparada contra una pared y en donde impactó se empezó a formar un vórtice qué los atraía hacia él. Ambos intentaron sostenerse del pedestal, pero la fuerza de este era mayor todavía.

"No aguanto más". Le decía la pequeña pegaso al poni.

"Por favor Sunny aguanta un poco más". Le decía este mientras se sostenía fuertemente.

"No puedo".

"Solo resiste". La pegaso se suelta. "SUNNY". Grita intentando alcanzarla, pero no llega.

"LAST". Le grita ésta mientras era absorbida por el vórtice.

El recuerdo se volvía más lento y con ello podía recordar la expresión de su amiga, una amiga qué él una vez años amado y qué no sabía si algún día la volvería ver.

Se despertó de golpe de su cama con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, el recordar ese momento lo ponía triste, pero todo aquello sería opaco por uno grupo de gritos de dolor qué el detecto qué venían del templo qué habían aliado.

Salió rápidamente de la tienda y se fue corriendo al lugar y en el camino noto qué todo el mundo se había esfumado. Al llegar se topo con algo qué le revolvió el estomago y le obligó a vomitar: por todo el suelo del templo estaban desparramados los restos de sus compañeros de excavación, todos descuartizados o con los órganos desparramados. Al lado de él sintió qué alguien se quejaba y al girar su cabeza en aquella dirección vio al señor Ground sentado contra una gran piedra presionando una gran herida qué tenía en su abdomen.

"¡Señor Ground!". Le grito llamado mientras se le acercaba rápidamente.

"Doctor Last Star está vivo". Dijo con una voz algo apagada.

"Señor Ground ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué le sucedió?". Le preguntaba mientras intentaba ayudarlo, pero Ground apartó su casco de su herida.

"Apareció de la nada, nos atrajo aquí y después empezó una masacre". Le contó mientras sentía como su vida se le iba de los cascos.

"¿Quién?". Pregunto queriendo saber quién era el culpable.

"Ella...". Dijo liberando su último aliento para luego morir con los ojos abiertos.

Last lo dejó en paz después de cerrarle los ojos al poni. Después un fuerte grito proveniente de adentro del templo resonó por el lugar, el semental agarró una pala qué había en el suelo y fue en búsqueda del culpable. Al entrar no se sorprendió en nada comparándolo con lo qué había afuera. Al llegar a la cámara de la tumba se sorprendió al ver a un poni pegaso sostener en un casco la cabeza de uno de los excavadores y en el otro una espada.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Pregunto en voz alta mientras sostenía firmemente la pala apuntando contra el extraño, este al sentirlo se gira sorprendido al semental cuando vio su rostro. "¿Sunny?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Princesa Celestia". La llamó un guardia qué entraba a la habitación de la monarca.

"Teniente Wine ¿qué quiere? ¿Qué no ve qué intento dormir?". Le pregunta Celestia con cansancio mientras se sentaba en su cama para escuchar al guardia.

"Perdóneme su majestad, pero hay alguien qué quiere verla".


	2. Capitulo Uno

"Perdone su majestad, pero alguien quiere verla". Dijo haciendo qué la princesa se preguntara de quién se trataba y porque a esa hora.

"Puede ir a decirle qué no puedo en este momento y qué venga mañana". Le ordenó a lo qué el guardo sólo le contesto con algo qué ella no quería escuchar.

"No sé cómo explicar esto, pero el ya previo esto y me dijo qué sí no lo va a ver ahora le dijera qué Close Key la vino a ver". Ya con esto Celestia abrió más qué nunca los ojos y todo aquel sueño qué tenía se le esfumo enseguida.

"Teniente Wine, ve y dile qué en un momento estaré ahí". Acto seguido el guardia se retiro de ahí. "Close Key, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde tú última visita?". Se dijo mientras se levantaba se la cama para dar pasó a la puerta de su propia habitación.

Pasado el tiempo Celestia se presentó en sala principal a donde un par de guardias junto al teniente esperaban al lado de un extraño encapuchado. Celestia les dio la señal de qué los dejaran en paz, aunque estos no querían, lo hicieron. Cuando estuvieron solos, Celestia y el extraño empezaron su conversación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?". Le pregunto Celestia, el extraño se saco la capucha revelando a un semental de piel castaña y crin planteada.

"2750 Años aproximadamente princesa". Le contesto este mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a la cual Celestia no la recibía de muy buena manera.

"Guarda esa sonrisa para otro momento Key, dime ¿Cual es la razón por la qué has venido ésta noche?".

"Se nota qué todavía nos guardas rencor". Celestia lo mira fríamente. "Bueno, iré al grano como usted lo pide, Kali quiere volver y piensa arrasar con el mundo entero".

"¿Y sólo para eso vino? Qué yo sepa ese es deber de los guardianes y no de nosotros".

"En eso tienes razón, pero también vengo a decirte qué un grupo de arqueólogos Equestrianos encontraron la tumba de una de las sirvientas de kali aquí en Equestria y hubo una masacre en el lugar de la excavación". Tras oír esto Celestia se alarmó e intentó llamar a sus guardias, pero fue detenida por Key. "Lamento decirte qué casi todos fueron asesinados".

"Casi todos, usted lo dijo".

"Sí, pero ya está lejos de su alcance".

"¿A qué se está refiriendo?".

"Qué mientras nosotros estamos hablando mis compañeros están llevando al único sobreviviente a un lugar seguro". Con esto la princesa se sentía tranquila por el momento, pero se le venía a la mente el hecho de qué en sus tierras hubo semejante cosa. "Sabe algo". Dijo para llamarle la atención a la princesa. "Lo más curioso es qué el sobreviviente es el mismo qué el de aquel suceso de hace ya veinte años atrás". Esto sorprendió a Celestia, ya qué recordaba muy bien lo qué sucedió ese día en aquel pueblito de montaña.

"¿Y qué piensan hacer con él?". Le pregunto feria ya qué en los cascos de esos tipos estaba un súbito de ella.

"Sólo lo protegernos mientras nos hace un favor, y de ahí te lo devolveré sano y salvo".

"No me agrada la idea de qué vengan a usar a mis ponis para algo, pero espero qué sepan qué es lo qué hacen, todo con el fin de mantener el orden como corresponde".

"Y así será". Acto seguido en un parpadeo desaparece dejando sola a la monarca del día.

En lo qué Celestia estaba tranquila y sola, de la nada la princesa Luna irrumpe en la sala con un par de guardias, pero al ver sola a su hermana se le acerca para preguntarle donde estaba Key. Celestia le contestó de qué el ya se encontraba muy lejos como para qué ella pudiera hacer lo qué había planeado para él. Ya con esto ambas caminan hasta un balcón para ver a todo el pueblo, lo único qué podían hacer desde donde estaban era rogar a sus padres qué Kali no logré cumplir su cometido mientras recordaba cuando ellas pelearon juntos a los guardianes contra aquella diosa de la destrucción.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas los recuerdos de lo sucedido le vinieron a la mente del pobre semental qué se encontraba recostado sobre una camilla de hospital, y después de abrir los ojos y observar el lugar siente qué alguien le hablaba.

"Pero mira, sí la bella durmiente acaba de despertar".


	3. Capítulo Dos

"Pero mira, sí la bella durmiente acaba de despertar". Dijo una voz qué provenía de la puerta. Last dirigió su mirada para dar con tres ponis diferentes.

Uno de ellos qué era un pegaso rojo de crin celeste se acerco para examinarlo en silencio incomodando al unicornio.

"Ésta totalmente curado". Sentenció este con una voz sería y profunda.

"Muy bien entonces saquémoslo de la cama y llevémoslo con los demás". Aclaró el de la voz de hace un rato, el cual era un poni terrestre rosa de crin blanca y ojos rojos.

"¿No crees Brigs qué sería mejor dejarlo descansar un momento más al pobre?". Pregunto de manera tímida un unicornio marrón y crin naranja.

"No lo creo Force, Key me dijo claramente qué en cuanto se despierte qué lo lleváramos, aunque sea arrastrando, con él y Masters". Sentenció el otro para luego tomar a Last por una de sus patas y jalarlo fuera de la cama.

"¡E-Esperen! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Ayuda! Me están secuestrado".

"Ya cállate niño, qué te responderemos tus pregunta cuando estemos con los otro dos viejos". Lo cayó Brigs

"A-Al menos díganme q-quienes son ustedes".

"Ésta bien". Dijo el otro saltando y poniéndose con los demás. "Nosotros somos los guardianes eternos, o por lo menos parte de ellos". Le respondió dejando a Last con los ojos bien abiertos. "Bien ya basta de charla, así qué nos vamos". Dijo para después agarrarlos de vuelta de uno de sus cascos y arrastrarlo.

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando por el pueblo. Y en el transcurso, Last pudo observar desde el suelo con claridad qué ya no estaban en Equestria, ya qué se podía ver qué estaban en una zona tropical aparte de qué la población era en su mayoría jaguares. Esto le daba una clara idea de qué ya no estaban en Equestria. Uno de los guardianes se le apareció de depende en su campo de visión a preguntarle.

"Disculpa, y sí es qué usted me lo permite, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?". Se acerco a preguntarle tímidamente Force a al semental mientras era arrastrado.

"Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?".

"Pues verás, es qué eh notado qué usted se asombro cuando mí hermano le comentó qué nosotros éramos guardianes eternos, ¿acaso usted sabe algo de nosotros?".

"Espera, ¿dijiste qué él era tú hermano?". Pregunto señalando al poni qué lo estaba llevando.

"Sí, él y Dust son mis hermano". Le contesto dando una nerviosa sonrisa.

El otro aún sin poder creerlo sacude su cabeza y termina por responderle la pregunta.

"Bue, en fin". Toma aire. "Sí, se de ustedes, resulta qué soy arqueólogo y en varias excavaciones me tope con un montón de tablas en donde hablan de los guardianes eternos, seres inmorales qué fueron puestos en este mundo para proteger a todos de los peores dioses qué pusieron existir, pero me extraña el qué sean más, porque en las mismas tablas sólo menciona la existencia de uno".

"Ya veo".

"Vale, sí tantas energías tienes para hablar, porque no mejor caminas por tú cuenta, ya me arte de llevar arrastrando". Dijo Brigs soltando la pata de Last y tomando una manzana de un negocio para después comérsela. "Le puedes pagar por mí, me olvide mí saco de monedas en la casa". Le pidió a Force mientras tomaba otra manzana más y salir caminando con Dust.

El otro sólo rodó los ojos y pagó las manzanas y un par de cosas más qué considero oportuno llevar. Pasaron media hora más caminando para llegar a las afueras del pueblo a donde sólo había una casa mediana de la cual se podía ver a un pequeño grupo de niños jaguar jugando en la entrada. Cuando estos se les aparecieron todos saltaron a recibir al grupo de ponis. Los cuatro entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por mujer jaguar qué tenía entre sus manos a un bebé.

"Hola Sila, ya volvimos, ¿donde andan los viejos?".

"Key no ha vuelto y Masters está en la cascada meditando". Le respondió a lo qué Brigs miro a Force.

"Voy por él". Dijo para salir nuevamente por la puerta.

"¿Me pueden decir quién es él?". Le pregunta la jaguar al poni de crines blancas al ver a Last.

"El es el niño del qué te hablábamos".

"¡¿El?!Yo pensé qué hablaban de un niño en serio".

"Tienes razón, el era un niño hace veinte años, pero ahora precisamos de él en estos momentos".

"Brigs puede ser qué un día de estos trates a todos cono deberías y no como niños, solo porque tienes más de trescientos años". Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano en la cara.

El tiempo fue pasando y Force no estaba volviendo con Masters, Brigs se había puesto a jugar con los niños mientras Dust y Sila preparaban la comida, en cambio Last se mantuvo viendo las cosas qué la jaguar tenía colgado en la casa sorprendiéndose de algunos objetos de importancia arqueológica qué ésta tenía en su posesión. Justo en eso vio un objeto qué le llamó la atención y quiso tocarlo pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Yo qué tú, no tocaría eso". Le dijo alguien mientras evitaba con su casco qué lo tocara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabes bien qué lo qué hiciste no fue correcto verdad". Le decía una poni a alguien qué se encontraba a sus pies.

"Perdóname mí señora yo no quise...". Le rogaba alguien con un tono triste en su voz.

"No llores mí leal sirvienta, se qué no lo hiciste a propósito y te perdono, pero recuerda qué por culpa de tus actos no podrás salir por un buen tiempo".

"Gracias, gracias". Le agradeció mientras se inclinada ante la poni.

"Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de aquel semental, aunque eso no me impediría qué te de esto para qué intentes convencerlo para qué se nos una". Aclaró ésta a lo qué la poni asistió mientras tomaba algo con sus cascos.

"No se preocupe mí maestra, haré qué él se nos una, cueste lo que cueste". Dijo para después salir de la habitación.

"Eso espero".

En cuanto estuvo sola y fuera de la vista de alguien, se recostó contra un muro y se acaricia el vientre.


	4. Capitulo Tres

"Yo qué tú, no tocaría eso". Le dijo alguien mientras evitaba con su casco qué lo tocara.

Last se dio vuelta para encontrarse con poni pegaso gris de crin larga y canosa y barba igual de canosa, pero corta. Tenía puesto unos anteojos y como cutie mark tenía una especie de estrella de metal.

"¿Quién es usted?".

"¿Yo? Pues yo soy Masters Star un guardián eterno ¿y tú eres?".

"Yo soy Last Star arqueólogo". Respondió mientras extendía un casco el cual el otro tomo para darle un agradable saludo.

"Es un gusto conocerte Last, en especial porque después de veinte años se tú nombre".

"¿Ah?".

"¿Qué no te acuerdas?".

"¿De qué está hablando?".

"Entonces no te preocupes qué yo te ayudó a recordar". Dicho esto el viejo poni pone un casco en la frente del Last y acto seguido sus ojos empiezan a brillar.

Last se encontraba ahora en su recuerdo de cuando vio desaparecer a su amiga frente a sus ojos, apenas ésta fue tragada por el vórtice alguien salió de este, pero él no podía ver con claridad quién era ya qué ésta emitir una fuerte luz en todo el cuerpo. Tomo la reliquia y la elevó en lo alto, y en cuestión de segundos todo el lugar había explotado, pero por desgracia la explosión no fue sólo ahí, sino qué se había extendido por varios metros hasta alcanzar el pueblo en donde él vivía. Tras la explosión no había quedado nada, sólo un cráter enorme y humeante. Por extraño que parecía él había sobrevivido y de su cuello colgaba aquella reliquia. Se encontraba contando por el cráter ata qué cayó por el cansancio. Sintió después la voz de alguien a le qué después reconoció.

"Oye viejo encontré a alguien". Grito alguien quién resultaba ser Brigs.

"Pero miren qué tenemos aquí". Dijo alguien quién se acercaba el cual era Masters.

"¿No creen qué sería mejor ayudarle?". Dijo alguien más, este era Force.

"Podríamos, sí no fuera qué le cuelga un fragmento de esa reliquia".

"Oh".

"De todas formas debemos hacer algo". Aclaró Masters.

"Sí, sí, ya se, ¿pero qué quieres qué haga?".

"Lo más lógico avisarle a Celestia y llevarlo a un pueblo cercano lo más rápido". Contestó otro al cual no pudo reconocer.

Después de ver todo eso pudo recordar después qué de aquello se encontraba en hospital lejos de su hogar, sin recuerdo de lo sucedido, también recordó que por aquella reliquia qué llevaba en el cuello le había surgido un gran interés por la arqueología a lo cual se dedicó toda su vida hasta conseguir su cutie mark. Después de un momento se despertó y se dio cuenta qué se había desmayado, alguien qué estaba con él lo ayuda a levantarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". Le preguntó Force mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

"Sí Force y gracias por ayudar". Le agradeció este mientras salía del aburrimiento qué tenía, en eso sintió qué alguien estaba discutiendo.

"Me puedes explicar la razón por la cual le quitar el sello qué yo le aplique hace veinte años".

"Vamos Key no te enojes conmigo, se en un principio qué tú lo ibas hacer en cuanto llegaras".

"¿Qué está sucediendo?". Pregunto Last mientras veía como Masters peleaban con un unicornio castaño.

"Nada importante sólo una pelea de viejos". Le respondió Brigs quién tenía a cinco niños jaguar sobre su lomo quienes miraban con gran curiosidad a los dos qué peleaban. "Pero esto no llama la atención ya qué es común casi todos los días".

"¿En serio?".

"Eyup". Contesto Dust quién tenía puesto un delantal rosa con un corazón y una olla llena de un humeante estofado.

De pronto los dos dejan de discutir y uno de ellos se le acerca.

"Bien parece qué ya te despertaste". Dijo mientras lo examinaba con la vista.

"Sí, pero ¿Quién es usted?".

"Déjame qué yo te lo presente". Salto Brigs de donde estaba. "Last, él es Close Key, el primer guardián eterno".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mi señora ya lo encontramos". Dijo alguien con una voz seseante mientras entraba a la sala.

"Muy bien hecho Snake". Lo felicito para después mirar a otro grupo de tres ponis. "Ustedes tres, vayan y recupérenlo".

"A la orden". Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras desaparecían en un parpadeo.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Perdón mi tardanza, me equivoque de horarios y recién ayer termine con todo relacionado a estudios, pero al menos les traigo capitulo nuevo.**

* * *

"Last, él es Close Key, el primer guardián eterno".

"Oh, gracias Brigs". Le dijo el unicornio al poni rosado solo para después darle un fuerte golpe que lo deja inconsciente. "pero no era necesario que le dijeras eso". Termino de decirle.

Last se quedo estático tras oír eso, pero salió de ese trance cuando vio que frente a él estaba el mismo poni ofreciéndole un casco para saludarlo.

"Hola, como lo dijo aquel idiota, yo soy Close Key".

"Last Star". Se presento tomándole el casco.

"Ya sé quién eres, no era necesario presentarte". Le dijo dejándolo extrañado. "Oye Dust, ¿Qué hay para comer?". Le pregunto después al callado pegaso, este solo alzo la olla que tenia para después dirigirse al comedor junto a Sila.

"ABURRIIIIDOOOO". Exclamaba un poni color azul y crin negra, mientras miraba al cielo.

"No te quejes Flamer, tú fuiste el que aceptó en venir desde un principio". Le dijo un minotauro que estaba sentado frente a la entrada de un edificio antiguo mientras afilaba un hacha con una piedra.

"Si, tienes razón, pero no me imaginaba que fuera demasiaaaado aburrido".

"Bueno, podrías haber ido con White Swan".

"Ni loco voy con ese marica".

"¿Qué pasa aquí?". Pregunto un grifo que descendía.

"Nada importante Soul, solo le decía a nuestro amigo que podía haber ido con Swan, en vez de quedarse con nosotros".

"Ya te eh dicho Big Horn, que ni loco voy con ese marica".

"Como digas". Le contesta par después dirigirse al grifo. "¿Viste algo desde los cielos?".

"Nada extraño, y con esto me pregunto ¿Es necesario vigilar el fragmento hasta que vuelva Key?".

"Si, recuerda que dijo que hubo mucho movimiento en torno a estos fragmentos durante estos veinte años".

"si eso lo sé…". Siente algo en unos arbustos cercanos. "¿Quién anda ahí?". Pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva, esto hiso que los otros estén atento a cualquier cosa.

De pronto una risa se escucho viniendo de los arbustos y de estos salieron tres ponis negros, sus crines eran de color marrón, verde y rojo, todas oscuras. El de crines rojas empezó hablar.

"Vaya ya me estaba preguntando cuando se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia".

"¿Desde cuándo están ahí?". Le pregunto Flamer intrigado.

"Desde hace cinco horas amigo". Esto los sorprendió a todos.

"¿A qué vienen?". Le preguntó Big Horn.

"¿A qué venimos? Pues a llevarnos el fragmento de reliquia que está guardada en ese templo". Contesto con picardía para luego cambiar su cara a una seria y siniestra. "Y de paso a aniquilarlos a todos ustedes, Bestia ataca". Le ordeno a uno de sus compañeros.

Entonces el de crin verde oscura empezó a dar unos pasos a frente y mientras lo hacia su apariencia fue cambiando asta optar una que era mescla entre lobo y poni, para después abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero Big Horn lo detuvo con el hacha y lo arrojo contra los otros, los cuales se hicieron a un lado para que su compañero pasara de largo si cambiar su expresiones serias.

"No te creas que será fácil enfrentarnos". Dijo mientras empuñaba su hacha.

Soul hiso un movimiento con sus garras, frente a él empezaba a formarse algo que resulto ser una espada a la cual agarró para después ponerse en guardia. En cambio a Flamer le brillaron los ojos en un tono dorado, de pronto su crin, cola y cascos fueron cubiertos por llamas del mismo color.

"Para mi será fácil derrotarlos". Dijo mientras sacaba un martillo.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Masters se detiene de golpe cuando iba a dar un bocado de su comida, esto fue percibido por Dust.

"¿Sucede algo Masters?". Le pregunto este al pegaso que aun seguía inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si". Le contesto para luego mirar a Key, este asintió con la cabeza.

"Brigs, tú te quedas aquí con Last, el resto viene conmigo". Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto el arqueólogo.

"Te lo contaremos cuando regresemos". Le contesto Key.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y empezaron a correr dirección norte cruzando la selva, en sus rostros se marcaba tanto preocupación como seriedad, sabían que lo que le esperaba no iba a ser agradable.

"Es hermoso". Mientras contemplaba un objeto parecido a lo que Last tenía.

"Maze, baja, que tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen esos dos". Le decía el poni de crin marrón oscura que estaba junto al cuerpo de un poni.

"Está bien". Contesto este y baja de un salto de arriba del templo, después se acerca al cuerpo del minotauro y retira si martillo de la cabeza de este. "Bestia ya deja de comer que nos vamos". Le dijo al último que se encontraba devorando los restos del grifo.

"Justo cuando estaba disfrutando de los mejor". Decía frustrado el otro para después meter su garra el pecho de este y sacar su corazón. "Para el camino". Dijo mientras volvía con los otros mientras recuperaba su forma poni.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

"¿Tú crees qué estén bien?". Pregunto Masters a Key.

"Lo dudo". Contestó él otro mientras los cuatro seguían corriendo a través de la jungla.

Tras un rato llegan a un gran claro en donde se podía ver como se alzaba un viejo templo, pero sus miradas se clavarse más en los cuerpos qué tenían al frente de ellos, Key dio la orden de qué Dust y Force lo siguieran al interior del templo mientras Masters revisaba los cuerpos.

Los tres ponis bajaron a gran velocidad por una escalera qué los llevaba a lo más profundo del edificio hasta llegar a una sala en donde se podía apreciar los mismos símbolos y dibujos qué había en él templo qué Last visitó antes de la masacre.

"Se lo llevaron". Sentenció Key mientras clavada sus ojos en un viejo pedestal. "Volvamos". Dijo después para salir con los otros dos de ahí.

Ya afuera del templo se tornaron con Masters qué tenía en su tarro una expresión de desaliento.

"Sólo uno sobrevivió, pero ahí qué llevárnoslo ahora".

Last se había despertado en medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño valle, no muy lejos de ahí había una pequeña casita. A Last le pare lo fallar aquella casa por lo cual se fue acercando poco a poco, pero se detuvo al sentir un ruido detrás suyo y al volverse vio qué una ráfaga de magia se iba acercando a donde estaba a gran velocidad. En cuestión de segundos lo cubrió a él y la casa qué se encontraba detrás suyo, cuando la ráfaga término de pasar, Last se vio en un escenario distinto, todo lo qué había visto ya no estaba, todo se encontraba carbonizado y la casa estaba en ruina.

"Es una pena que tú ya no me sirvas". Dijo una voz detrás de él, pero cuando apenas se dio la vuelta sobró algo frío qué atravesar su pecho.

Se despertó de golpe al mismo tiempo qué sentía una extraña y fría sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró rodeados de los niños qué dormían plácidamente sobre él, recordó después qué estaba junto a Brigs contando un cuento a los niños para qué fueran a dormir, pero en él proceso también se durmió él. Se puso a jugar con la vista al poni rosado, pero no lo encontró. Con cuidado de no respetar a los pequeños se levanto y bajo al piso de abajo.

"Hey Brigs ¿Por qué no me despertaste?". Le preguntó tras encontrarse con él en la sala de estar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar entran Key y los demás apresurados.

"Rápido necesito qué me despeje una mesa". Les ordenó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de alguien, acto seguido Brigs y Last dejaron la mesa de la sala.

"Key, ¿qué está pasando?". Entraba preguntando Sila al sentir todo el escándalo qué estaban provocando.

"Atacaron el templo qué estaban sería de aquí, necesito qué nos traigas el botiquín de primeros auxilios". La jaguar asistió con la cabeza para retirarse de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasó?". Pregunto Brigs mientras hacía lesión en una herida.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero sé qué se llevaron el fragmento de reliquia qué él, Big bien y Soul cuidaban". Respondió Masters

"¡¿QUÉ?!". Se sorprendió.

"Perdonen, ¿Pero quién es él y de qué están hablando?". Pregunto Last.

"El es un guardián eterno al igual que nosotros y para lo otro no hay tiempo, estamos intentando salvar su vida como para ponernos a educar algo demasiado extenso". Le contestaron dejando sorprendido, ya qué en un principio pensaba qué ellos no más era los únicos guardianes en el mundo.

"Aquí era el botiquín/. Decía Sila mientras se acercaba con el objeto en cuestión.

Después de un buen rayo habían logrado salvar la vida del poni qué ahora se encontraba declarado en una cama, Key había hecho reunir a todos en la sala para decidir lo próximo qué harían.

"Muy bien chicos, visto y considerando la situación qué ha surgido nos iremos en cinco minutos, así qué busquen todas sus cosas". Ordenó a lo qué el resto a excepción de Last y Sila sintieron y se retiraron de la sala. "Muchas gracias Sila por dejarnos dormir en tú casa". Le agradeció después el poni a la jaguar.

"No hay porque, recuerda qué mis ancestros hicieron la promesa de ayudar a los guardianes en todo lo qué necesitaran". Le contestó ésta haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

"Antes de qué no vallamos, quiero pedirte un último favor".

"¿Cual?". Pregunto ésta.

"¿Podrías cuidar de Flamer hará qué despierte, cuando despierte le podrías decir qué nos vea en Cérvidas?".

"Con gusto lo haré". Le volvió a contestar

Ya pasado los cinco minutos todos estaban listos para partir, se despidió, tranquilamente de Sila y sus hijos, y partieron al norte.

Se podía ver a las princesas contemplando el horror qué quedó después de la masacre en el templo qué Last había descubierto, junto a ellas había una buena cantidad de soldados y ponis qué ayudaban en recoger los cuerpos qué estaban tirados en el suelo. Celestia se había quedado contemplando el cuerpo del señor Ground con tristeza al recordar qué él era uno de los pocos ponis qué se habían graduado en una escuela especial qué ella había visitado para aquel momento, Luna la hijos. Luego y se puso crin ella para abrazarla después con un ala.

"Disculpe su majestad". Interrumpió un soldado.

"¿Qué desea teniente Wine?". Pregunto luna mientras Celestia seguía viendo al poni.

"Necesito qué vengan a ver esto". Les dijo para después chistosa hasta el templo.

Una vez adentro pasaron tranquilamente mientras veían como los ponis y guardias recogían los cuerpos de los fallecidos o intentaban encontrar al dueño de alguna extremidad qué había sido cercenada aquel día hasta qué llegaron a la sala donde había un sarcófago en el medio de ésta.

"¿y qué quiere qué veamos?". Pregunto luna al llegar ahí.

"Miren el interior del sarcófago". Les pidió, cosa qué ellas hicieron, y al hacerlo quedaron sorprendidas.


End file.
